3 días de terror
by sparklesbot
Summary: El equipo Iwatobi une sus fuerzas con una misión en mente: hacer que Makoto supere sus miedos. Los resultados son... interesantes.


Makoto estaba confuso.

Afortunadamente, no era el único; miradas de confusión abundaban en aquella habitación, la cual tenía toda la frescura que se podía esperar de una casa que había estado deshabitada los últimos 8 años. Makoto casi podía _oler_ el polvo. Por qué colarse ilegalmente en una casa abandonada para reunirse era una pregunta a la que nunca encontraría la respuesta.

En teoría, esto era una reunión oficial del equipo de natación.

Esto era algo que el adolescente dudaba seriamente por numerosas y variadas razones. Para empezar, estaban en _pleno verano_, lo cual ponía el término "reunión oficial" en duda, y además la presencia de Rin, que ni siquiera estaba en el mismo instituto-ni cabe decir mismo club – carecía de lógica. Además había sido Nagisa quien había convocado la reunión. Makoto apreciaba al rubio muchísimo, pero…

-Bueno, os debéis estar preguntando por qué os he reunido aquí a todos- declaró el rubio, cuyos rulos parecían destellar en la pálida luz que lograba filtrarse en la habitación.

Makoto observó al resto del grupo. Rei estaba limpiando discretamente el polvo de su silla con un trapito, la expresión de Haru parecía decir que la razón de la reunión era lo último que quería saber y los hermanos Matsuoka parecían simultáneamente confusos y aburridos.

Al ver que nadie parecía tener intención de contestar, Makoto decidió hablar.

-La verdad es que si, Nagisa-kun. ¿Hay algún problema?

Nagisa puso una expresión solemne y declaró

-Si Mako-chan, el problema… eres tú.- Antes de que todos pudieran expresar oralmente su confusión, Nagisa hizo un gesto tranquilizador. – Chicos, chicos, dejad que me explique…

-Veréis, Mako-chan en sí no es un problema. Por favor, si no ha roto un plato en su vida. Lo que sí es un problema es su fobia a…

-Los fantasmas- dijo Kou. Makoto sonrió nerviosamente. Tenía que admitir que eso era cierto.

-La oscuridad - añadió Haruka. Eso también era cierto.

- Además de los bichos- aportó Rin. Bueno, ya no hacen falta más ejemplos.

-Y el contacto directo con sangre u órganos humanos o animales.- Completó Rei. -Bueno, -añadió- técnicamente los humanos somos animales, pero para este ejemplo era más apropiado separar de categoría-

-Bueno, si, si, a eso me refiero- Interrumpió Nagisa– Como ves, Mako-chan, tienes muchas fobias que tienes que superar, y es por eso que he convocado esta reunión.

Makoto parpadeó, absorbiendo esta información, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Rin preguntó lo que todos estaban pensando.

-Superar los miedos está muy bien y todo eso, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con natación?

Nagisa se quedó en blanco por un momento, pero después sonrió.

-Bueno… eh… claramente, un equipo de natación sano necesita que todos sus miembros estén en un estado mental óptimo, porque si no su rendimiento puede verse afectado…-

-Lo que quieres es poder llevar a Makoto a ver la película de terror que se estrena en 4 días- Dijo Haruka, con una leve nota de acusación. Makoto intuía que su amigo había dado en el clavo, sin embargo, Rei no parecía opinar lo mismo.

-Pero Haruka-sempai, creo que lo que dice Nagisa tiene un fundamento sólido, está científicamente comprobado que el estado mental de los deportistas es crucial para una ejecución adecuada del deporte…

_No por favor, Rei, no apoyes esta locura… _La idea de afrontar sus miedos le hacía a Makoto un nudo en el estómago. Él estaba conforme con ser un miedica, muchas gracias.

-Bueno, aunque no tenga que ver con natación tal vez sea bueno que Makoto supere sus miedos…- Reflexionó Kou. Makoto sentía como su esperanza era gradualmente aplastada. Miró a Rin, su última esperanza. Éste se encogió de hombros.

-A mí me da igual las locuras que hagáis.- Nagisa pareció tomar esto como un sí.

-¡Perfecto! Pues bien, el plan es que Mako-chan supere sus miedos en tres días, empezando desde mañana.- esto confirmaba los motivos del rubio- Así que… ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

-Yo diría que como veo difícil que nos pongamos todos de acuerdo, que cada uno trate por su cuenta de hacer que Makoto supere sus miedos. Dos personas por día, excepto una que tendría un día entero.-Dijo Kou.

-Tal vez las dos personas podrían trabajar en equipo, para no quitarle tanto tiempo a Makoto-sempai.- añadió Rei.

-Bien, bien,- dijo Nagisa, aplaudiendo un poco- pues hoy que cada uno se organice como y con quien va ayudar a nuestro querido Mako-chan. Mandadme un mensaje por móvil para que os asigne que día os toca.- Makoto miró escandalizado a sus amigos, ¿de verdad iban a aceptar esta crueldad?

La respuesta era sí. El grupo, aunque dubitativo, asintió. Makoto suspiró vencido.

Tras esto, se quedaron charlando un poco más en aquella casa abandonada, de las hermanas de Nagisa, el instituto de Rin… Cuando el sol se empezó a poner los jóvenes se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivos hogares, a preparar soluciones para los miedos de Makoto. El propio Makoto no quería pensar en los miedos de Makoto, por lo que tras alimentar a todos los gatos de su vecindario y jugar con esos terremotos que llamaba hermanos, se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, vio un mensaje de móvil de Nagisa.

_Ven a mi casa lo antes posible :)_

Siendo alguien que aprecia la puntualidad, media hora después Makoto estaba enfrente de la puerta de Nagisa, timbrando. Respiró hondo, tratando de no pensar en que sorpresa tendría preparado el rubio para él. El joven no pudo evitar estremecerse, pero tuvo que disimular porque en ese momento Nagisa abrió la puerta. Makoto trato de sonreír, pero sintió que la sonrisa era forzada.

Tras quitarse los zapatos, Nagisa agarró su brazo con una fuerza que no debería tener con su altura, y lo arrastró hasta su habitación. Makoto no puedo ni saludar a su familia. Acto seguido cerró la puerta y le puso pestillo. Makoto tragó saliva ante este gesto y miró alrededor de la habitación, buscando indicios de lo que tenía preparado el rubio.

De repente Nagisa le arrojó un objeto y Makoto, con un chillido ligeramente femenino, se protegió con los brazos del impacto. Cuando escuchó las risas de Nagisa, se atrevió a mirar el objeto en cuestión, el cual resultó ser una inocente bolsa de patatas fritas.

-¡Qué tenso estás Mako-chan; era solo un aperitivo!

Makoto se puso rojo, pero abrió la bolsa. Cuando se estaba llevando una patata a la boca se lo pensó mejor y preguntó

- ¿Espera, no dudo tu amabilidad Nagisa-kun, pero para qué quieres que coma un aperitivo? ¿Le has puesto algo extraño?- Su amigo le lanzó una mirada indignada.

- Por favor, Makoto, que opinión más baja tienes de mí. Es una inocente bolsa de patatas, para ambientarnos un poco.

-¿ Ambientarnos?- Tras esta pregunta Nagisa sonrió maliciosamente y encendió la televisión.

-Vamos a ver un video, Mako-chan.- Acto seguido el bajito nadador bajó las persianas de su habitación y apagó las luces. Makoto ya estaba temblando. Se aferró con fuerzas a su bolsa de patatas mientras Nagisa introducía un sospechoso DVD en su lector de discos. Finalmente, le dio a play y se sentó al lado Makoto.

Makoto, esperando asesinatos violentos o espíritus poseyendo a alguien, se extrañó al ver lo que parecía ser una grabación casera de ….

-Nagisa, ¿no es esa tu madre?

Nagisa asintió con la cabeza. A Makoto la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas.

-Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver tu madre con superar mis miedos? ¿Ha actuado en una película de terror?- Ante este comentario Nagisa se rió. Le miró fijamente con esos grandes ojos que tenía.

-¿Quién ha dicho algo de una peli de terror?- Makoto miró de nueva a la pantalla, que seguía mostrando a la madre de Nagisa, la cual parecía estar en un hospital.

- Pero entonces ¿qué vamos a ver?- En ese momento se fijó que la señora Hazuki estaba embarazada. Nagisa le robó una patata y comentó casualmente-Una grabación de cuando me dio a luz. Ya sabes, para superar tu miedo a la sangre y esas cosas.

Makoto casi se atragantó.

-¡¿Qué?!

Poco después las hermanas de Nagisa se preguntarían porque se oían gritos despavoridos procedentes de la habitación de su hermano.

-Bueno Mako-chan,- dijo Nagisa, apagando el televisor y estirándose un poco- tampoco ha sido tan duro ¿eh?

Makoto trató de asentir.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Le preguntó Nagisa- Te ves un poco pálido… bueno, más bien verde. Como el color de ese líquido que empezó a salir cuando-

-Nagisa… creo q-que tengo que volver ya a casa.- dijo Makoto, tratando de luchar contra el imperioso deseo de vomitar ahí mismo. Necesitaba aire, aire fresco…

-Espera Mako-chan, aun hay algo más.- Makoto casi se desmaya. Tras subir las persianas, su amigo le entregó un misterioso sobre.

- Verás… He mandado por internet que te lleve un objeto a casa. No sé si habrá llegado o no, pero cuando lo recibas abre este sobre, donde están mis instrucciones. Y otra cosa… - Le miró fijamente.- Si abres el sobre antes de tiempo, lo sabré.

Makoto se sintió inclinado a creerle.

En efecto, Makoto no tocó el sobre hasta llegar a casa, donde sus padres le dijeron, que si, había llegado el objeto y lo habían dejado en su habitación. No pudieron disimular sin embargo, sus miradas de confusión.

Makoto se pasó 10 minutos delante de su puerta sin atreverse a abrirla (5 de esos minutos se los pasó poniendo el oído en la puerta, por si detectaba algún ruido extraño). Finalmente, la abrió rápidamente, cerrando los ojos. Esto es _como quitarse una tirita, cuando más rápido menos duele._ Tras entrar abrió los ojos , y se quedó tan absolutamente pasmado que no pudo sentir ni miedo.

Ahí, en medio de su habitación, había un ataúd.

Con manos temblorosas, abrió el sobre de Nagisa.

_Hola Mako-chan, espero que te guste mi regalo (aunque bueno, lo tienes que pagar tú). No te dejes engañar por su apariencia, no es un ataúd, es una cama en forma de ataúd. Si lo abres encontrarás un mullido colchón. Pensé que la mejor manera de superar lo que temes es CONVERTIRTE en lo que temes, por lo que te pido que duermas desde hoy hasta el día del estreno aquí dentro._

_Que disfrutes 3_

_-Nagisa_

Makoto durmió fatal.

El joven podía sentir sus ojeras, y las ojeras dentro de sus ojeras. Bostezó. No solo era el maldito ataúd lo más lejos de 'mullido' que se puede ser, además había tenido pesadillas relacionadas con el video de Nagisa. Trató de no pensar en esto último.

Era de esperar, por lo tanto, que cuando recibió un mensaje de Rei para que viniese a su casa, Makoto sintiese un enorme deseo de lanzar el móvil al retrete. Sin embargo se arrepintió de sus pensamientos porque al fin de al cabo, sus amigos solo querían ayudarlo.

Al final, no sabiendo exactamente por qué, Makoto acabó de nuevo timbrando una puerta. Sabía que se iba a arrepentirse de esto, pero se consolaba con el hecho de que Rei y Gou, quien Rei le había explicado había formado un equipo con él, no tenían el grado de perturbación y maldad que el aparentemente angelical (solo aparentemente) Nagisa poseía.

Así pues, cuando abrieron la puerta los padres de Rei, trató de disimular que sentía que su corazón iba a salir disparado de su pecho.

Los padres de Rei, con los que Makoto no había hablado antes, resultaron ser muy simpáticos. Makoto creía haberles caído bien (por alguna misteriosa razón, caía muy bien a los padres de sus amigos). Tras una breve charla en la que Makoto tuvo que explicar que iba a estudiar, su familia, si tenía novia, sus propósitos en la vida y sus creencias religiosas, Makoto finalmente llegó a la habitación de su amigo. Rei y Kou estaban ya esperándole.

En el momento que el joven pisó la habitación, Kou le agarró del brazo y le dirigió a la cama de Rei.

-Túmbate, Makoto-san.- Makoto obedeció, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Miró a sus dos amigos. Rei estaba con boli y cuaderno en la mano, y Gou le miraba con una sonrisa sospechosa.

-Eh… chicos…

-Bueno, Makoto-sempai, te debes preguntar por qué estás aquí- Dijo Rei, recolocándose las gafas.

-Pues-

-Verás, tras arduas horas de búsqueda e investigación, Matsuoka-san y yo hemos ideado la manera más efectiva para que superes tus fobias. Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que tenemos que indagar en tus memorias y encontrar que eventos en tu infancia desencadenaron tus miedos.- Makoto iba a abrir la boca para reclamar, pero Gou fue más rápida.

- Dime Makoto-san, ¿Te sientes querido?

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo?_

-… ¿Supongo que sí?

-¿Supones?-Preguntó Rei- Necesitas ser más específico.

Makoto respiró hondo. _¿Por qué acepté meterme en esto de nuevo?_

-Sí,-contestó- me siento querido.- Rei le miro escépticamente.

-¿Seguro? Si yo fuera tú, el hijo mayor al que sus padres tienen que dejar de lado para concentrarse en sus descendientes más jovenes, y al que sus consejos no le hace caso nadie, no me sentiría muy apreciado.

-….

-¡Bueno!-Exclamó Kou, interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio- Continuemos, Makoto-san ¿Te sientes satisfecho con tu vida?- Makoto asintió temerosamente. Rei estaba a punto de hablar, pero Kou lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Me alegro, me alegro… Bueno, Rei ahora haz tú dos preguntas, y luego alternamos.

-Espléndido, Matsuoka-san. Makoto- sempai, lo primero que me tienes que decir es tu edad y oficio.- Makoto miró a su amigo, extrañado.

-Rei-chan… ya sabes mi edad y oficio… vas al mismo instituto que yo - El joven de las gafas parpadeó, confuso.

- Ah, sí. Es un buen punto, Makoto-sempai. Me he concentrado tanto en estudiar la técnica de cuestionar de los psicólogos, que no había caído en ese pequeño detalle…

-Pregunta otras dos cosas- sugirió Kou. Rei asintió.

- Makoto- sempai ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales?

-¿Perdón?- Makoto se preguntó si el video del parto le había trastornado su canal auditivo, o su estado mental.

-No te sientas incomodo Makoto-sempai, hay muchas teorías, como las de Freud, que consideran la sexualidad una parte crucial del perfil psicológico. Por lo que volviendo a la pregunta…-Makoto miró a Gou en súplica, pero la joven estaba del color de su pelo, y parecía sospechosamente atenta a lo que iba a decir.

-…no….-Rei asintió y escribió en su cuaderno.

- Muy bien, ¿Te gustan los hombres o las mujeres?

-Emmm…. – Kou se aclaró la garganta.

-Rei-san, creo que es mejor que no incomodes tanto a Makoto, podría ser contra productivo. Mejor pasa a la siguiente pregunta.-

- Vale. Makoto-sempai ¿Tú te mastur-

-¡Rei!

- Em, bueno, cambiemos de tema. Háblanos de tus amistades.

- Bueno, vosotros sabéis quienes son mis amigos…

-No importa- dijo Kou- Di cosas sobre nosotros que te agobien.

-Nada, en serio…- Kou levantó una ceja.

-Bueno vosotros dos sois muy buenas personas, tal vez algo excéntricos en vuestra forma de ayudarme, pero sé que lo hacéis con buena intención. Nagisa-kun es muy optimista y le da mucha vida al grupo aunque bueno…-Pensó en las imágenes imborrables de aquel video- Tal vez es demasiado entusiasta en algunas cosas. Rin-san puede ser muy cariñoso cuando quiere- De nuevo miradas de incredulidad- En serio que si… En fin, lo único tal vez es que tiene un temperamento algo fuerte…

-¿Y Haruka-sempai?

-Eh, bueno… yo a Haru lo quiero como a un hermano, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Bueno…

Media hora después, Kou y Rei asentían mientras Makoto seguía hablando.

-Y yo le había dicho que no se podía quitar la ropa en un restaurante, pero no me hizo caso y se metió en el acuario con las langostas y…. y…

Kou y Rei asintieron empáticamente, esto explicaba muchas cosas.

El tercer día Haruka y Rin tuvieron que venir a recoger a Makoto, ya que el traumatizado adolescente se echaba a temblar solo pensando en tener que ir a otra casa. Para añadir a su miedo, Haruka le había dicho que llevase el bañador puesto. Conociendo las… peculiaridades de Haru, Makoto encontraba esto inquietante.

Mientras caminaban, Makoto observaba a los otros dos chicos. Haru miraba distraído el mar, y Rin llevaba sus cascos puestos, aunque tenía el volumen tan alto que Makoto podía oír su extraña música australiana. Makoto los volvió a mirar, inquieto. El hecho de que hubieran hecho un equipo para ayudarle no le hacía gracia, ya que la combinación le parecía explosiva.

-Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos?

- Primero a mi casa.- Contestó Haruka.

_¿Primero?_

Llegar a casa de Haru no costaba demasiado ya que él y Makoto eran prácticamente vecinos, lo cual la mayoría de veces era un hecho que agradaba a Makoto, pero esta vez no. Llegaron en menos de diez minutos. Haruka posó su azulada mirada en Makoto.

-Makoto, he preparado algo de pescado. Puedes ir merendando en la sala. Rin, ayúdame con los preparativos.- Rin soltó un bufido.

- Eso lo puedes hacer tú solito, tú no me ayudaste con _mis _preparativos.- Makoto estaba confuso.

-¿Cómo que tus preparativos? Si estáis trabajando juntos.

-No, estamos supervisándonos los planes del otro, para ver quién tiene la mejor idea–Dijo Rin. Haruka asintió.

_Estos dos… _

-Bueno, voy a preparar todo.-Haru pausó- Pensándolo mejor, no necesito tu ayuda Rin, solo me entorpecerías.

Rin picó el anzuelo.

-¿A si? Eso está por ver, Haru.

Poco después Makoto se encontraba solo en la habitación comiendo un trozo de pescado que en verdad no le apetecía, pero como se lo había hecho Haru no podía decir que no. Escuchaba ruidos inquietantes, acompañados del ocasional comentario a voces de sus dos amigos. Makoto suspiró y siguió comiendo, resignándose a su destino.

Ya se había oscurecido y Makoto estaba a punto de echarse una siestecita cuando Haruka y Rin emergieron de la habitación.

-Esto es una locura…- Musitó Rin.

-Makoto, sígueme.- Con algo de torpeza soñolienta, Makoto se levantó y siguió a Haruka, Rin detrás suya. Makoto se esperaba ya cualquier cosa, pero le extrañó encontrarse de narices con la puerta del baño de Haru.

-Abre la puerta.- Dijo el moreno, en un tono casi solemne. Rin soltó un resoplido.

Makoto abrió la puerta.

Makoto no estaba muy seguro de que se había esperado, pero definitivamente no era… esto. Las luces del baño estaban apagadas, pero la habitación estaba iluminada ya que había _cientos _de velas por todo el baño; en el borde de la bañera, encima del retrete, en el lavamanos. El efecto creado a Makoto le asemejaba a un ritual demoniaco, pero decidió callarse este particular pensamiento. En ese momento sus ojos recayeron en la bañera. La luz le daba destellos peculiares a su interior. Había… ¿agua?

-Makoto, quítate la ropa. ¿Trajiste el bañador verdad?- Makoto asintió y se despojó de su ropa. La situación le iba pareciendo más y más surrealista. Sabiendo ya lo que Haru le iba a pedir, se metió en la bañera. Lo que no se esperaba es que Haru también se quitara la ropa y se metiera con él en la bañera. Makoto se fijó en que su amigo cogió un misterioso objeto antes de meterse.

Al ser dos adolescentes con un físico más desarrollado de lo habitual para su edad, caber los dos en la bañera resultó ser complicado, y tras torpes chapoteos y risillas discretas por parte de Rin, Haruka se puso de tal manera que estaba mirando de frente a Makoto. Alzó el misterioso objeto delante de él, el cual resultó ser un colgante, y dijo sin más:

-Makoto, te voy a hipnotizar.- Makoto debió poner un gesto extraño, ya que Rin dijo,

-¿Ves, Haru? incluso a él le parece ridículo. Mi idea es mucho mejor.- Haruka hizo caso omiso al comentario del pelirrojo, y empezó a mover el péndulo.

-Mira atentamente al colgante.- Makoto siguió el objeto con los ojos, las oscilaciones siendo casi relajantes. Haru se aclaró la garganta.

-Ahora que estás hipnotizado- _No me siento muy hipnotizado_- Sigue mis instrucciones.- Rin suspiró.-Ya empezamos- Dijo por lo bajo.

-Sigue tu corazón Makoto.-Makoto miró a Haru en confusión. Rin se llevó una mano a la cara.

- Libera tu alma. Se uno con el agua.

-¿Cómo coño le va a ayudar eso con el miedo?

- No insultes al agua, Rin.

- Makoto, la vida es como una mariposa. Una mariposa de agua, libre pero necesaria.

_¿Qué rayos significa eso?_

- Sigue el agua, ella te guiará.- De repente, Haruka paró de mover el péndulo.

-¿Pasa algo? Preguntó Makoto.

-He terminado.-

- ¿Ya has terminado?

-Si

- ¿Así como así?

-Si

…

De repente se hizo la luz.

-Bueno, en ese caso,- Empezó Rin, que tenía la mano en el interruptor- vístete Makoto, y en media hora venid los dos a la Casa Negra. ¿Sabes cuál es?- Makoto sintió unas leve náusea.

-La casa abandonada que todo el mundo dice que está encantada.- Rin sonrió su clásica sonrisa de depredador.

-Esa misma. Tengo allí una sorpresita preparada para ti.

Media hora después, Haruka tuvo que sacar a Makoto a rastras de su casa. Cuando llegaron Rin ya estaba ahí, mirando atentamente su móvil. Makoto miró la fúnebre casa una vez y supo que ahí no iba entrar. No. Non. Niet. Rin miró a Makoto.

-Relájate un poco Makoto, que si ya estás con miedo, cuando te metas en la casa…

-N-no me voy a meter en la casa.- Rin sonrió de muevo.

-Verás amigo, si que vas a entrar, ya que dentro- Le mostró una foto que tenía en el móvil, sus hermanos estaban en una habitación oscura, sujetando un gatito- están tus preciados hermanitos y un inocente gato.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Rin, te has pasado.- Dijo Haru. Rin hizo un gesto desdeñoso con las mano.

-Bah, pero si están bien. Les pagué unos cuantos yenes y todo. Eso sí, no saldrán de ahí hasta que tu entres, Makoto.- Dicho joven se sentía más y más enfermo conforme más palabras salían de la boca de Ron.

- A sí que ¿Tachibana?- Makoto inspiró.

- Vale, entraré.

-Lo ves, mi hipnotismo ha funcionado, dijo Haru.- Rin puso los ojos en blanco. Makoto le dio la espalada, y tembloroso, se metió en la casa.

Dicha casa resultó estar fría, oscura, y húmeda. Además el ruido que hacía el viento al entrar en la casa a Makoto no le parecía normal. El joven entró en lo que parecía ser la cocina, pero no encontró nado. Continuó. A medida que se adentraba en la casa, esa oscuridad azulada se ensombrecía más y más, y Makoto empezaba a su vez a agobiarse más y más.

Estaba parado, sin saber qué hacer cuando de repente escuchó un maullido viniendo de un pasillo. Makoto corrió antes de que se acobardase. El joven se acercaba más y más al sonido cuando de repente apareció… ¿un saco andante?

Makoto se encontró de bruces con lo que parecía ser una sábana con patas. Francamente, no daba mucho miedo.

-Emm ¡Lo siento! Quiero decir… de aquí no pasarás, humano.- A Makoto le resultó familiar la delicada voz.

- ¿Nitori?

La sabana hizo gestos de estrés.

-¡No, no! Yo… ay, he vuelto a fallarle a sempai…- El joven se quitó la sabana.

-Eh bueno, la verdad es que me asustó un poco- mintió Makoto. A Nitori se le iluminó la cara.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, si… Oye Nitori, ¿me llevas donde mis hermanos?

- Ah vale… si…

Aunque el gato salió disparado de los brazos de Ran cuando Makoto los encontró, y nunca lo volvió a ver, al menos pudo salir triunfal con sus dos hermanos. Makoto y Nitori acordaron contar la historia de una forma un tanto retocada para favorecerles a los dos, pero Makoto se sentía orgulloso de todas formas. Mientras Nitori contaba con entusiasmo como Makoto se había enfrentado valerosamente a su siniestro truco, Makoto de repente sintió alegría de que sus amigos se preocuparan tanto por él. Tal vez incluso podría ver la película.

La tarde del día siguiente, estaban todos los adolescentes reunidos en la entrada del cine, intercambiando los planes a los que habían sometido a Makoto los últimos días. Rin y Haruka le preguntaban a Gou que eligiese que idea preferían de entre ellos dos y mientras tanto Nagisa le explicaba con entusiasmo a Rei el video del parto. El joven de las gafas se puso un poco pálido. Makoto, en cambio, estaba atento de cuando tenían que entrar. La película se llamaba 'Masacre absoluta', lo cual sin duda no sonaba muy alentador, pero Makoto tenía esperanzas. Además, no le haría nada de gracia que todo el sufrimiento hubiera sido en vano.

Finalmente, era hora de entrar. Todo el grupo miró a Makoto seriamente.

-¿Estás listo, Mako-chan?- preguntó Nagisa con suma solemnidad.

-Sí.

El grupo entró en el cine. Makoto estuvo temblando de los nervios durante los anuncios, hasta que la película comenzó. Ahí comenzó a temblar más. Situada en una casa de campo, el paisaje verde amarillento relajaba a Makoto. Salieron los actores. La protagonista no era muy guapa, pero su cara era relajante, gentil. El chico también parecía normal, tranquilo. _Por ahora la cosa va bien. _Empezaron los diálogos. Ahí la cinematografía empezó a tomar un toque más oscuro para adaptarse al sombrío dialogo, pero Makoto trató de contener los nervios. Hubo unas muertes después de eso, pero eran limpias y no muy inquietantes.

De repente los protagonistas abrieron una habitación y es eso… ¿cadáveres?

Cinco minutos después Makoto se encontraba frente a un retrete, vomitando su almuerzo. Cuando salió del baño vio a sus amigos esperándole con caras culpables. Nagisa sobretodo parecía arrepentido.

-Makoto-sempai, lo sentimos mucho. -declaró Rei

-Si, Mako-chan, me siento fatal…-añadió Nagisa.

-No importa chicos, pero bueno, creo que las películas de miedo nunca serán para mí…-Makoto soltó una risa nerviosa. Tras su comentario hubo unos momentos de silencio incómodo, pero Kou se dirigió a Makoto y dijo:

-Bueno, Makoto-sempai, yo tenía preparado un regalito como premio si aguantabas la película, pero aunque no ha sido así te lo voy a dar de todas formas.- Sacó unas entradas de su bolsillo.

-¡Tengo entradas para todos para ir a las aguas termales!

-Pásame mis gafas, Nagisa!

-¡Ni de broma!

En el sector masculino de los baños Nagisa, como era habitual, atormentaba a Rei, Rei era atormentado por Nagisa, Rin se estaba mirando los bíceps, Haruka se estaba durmiendo, y Makoto sonreía mirando a sus amigos, relajándose por primera vez en tres días. El plan no habría tenido éxito, pero la verdad es que los extremos a los que habían llegado sus amigos para ayudarle estaban entre lo perturbante y conmovedor. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Rei pisó sin querer a Rin, y Nagisa empujó por accidente a Haruka, haciendo que los dos también se metieran en el barullo.

Mientras tanto, en el sector femenino, estaban tomando lugar actividades más… productivas.

-Kou-chan no es esto un poco… ¿inapropiado?- Preguntó Hanamura, a quien Kou había recogido para ir al onsen, mientras miraba a través de un agujero.

- Es mi tarea como entrenadora del equipo de natación revisar el estado físico de mis nadadores. Es por razones puramente profesionales.- Contestó Kou mientras se alejaba del agujero un momento para recolocarse el pelo. De repente, Hanamura soltó un grito ahogado.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Kou.

-¡A uno se le ha caído la toalla!

-¡¿Qué?!


End file.
